With rapid development of optical communication around the world, application of the optical communication keeps extending from a backbone network to a non-backbone network and an access network. In a fiber optic communications link, to meet requirements for flexible connection between different modules, devices, and systems, a connecting component is required for performing detachable connection between fibers. In this way, an optical path can perform transmission along a required path, so as to implement and complete predetermined or expected objectives and requirements. Therefore, as an indispensable connecting part in the optical communication, an optical fiber assembly is widely used.
In the prior art, a common connection manner that is used to connect an optical fiber connector at a drop side of a fiber to an outdoor fiber is onsite splicing. However, the connection manner is of a low protection level and is unfavorable to outdoor routing of fibers. To suit outdoor routing, a connection manner commonly used in the prior art is pre-making an optical fiber assembly. Parts such as a plug core assembly, a spring, and a spring base are assembled into a fiber assembly whose outline dimension is smaller than that of an assembly housing, so that the fiber assembly can pass through an elongated pipeline, and after passing through the elongated pipeline, the fiber assembly can be quickly assembled into the assembly housing on site. However, in this connection manner, when passing through the pipeline, the fiber assembly is not strong enough to resist torsion and is vulnerable to damage. In addition, the fiber assembly is not well protected in a process of passing through the pipeline, and there is only a dustproof cap at the head of the plug core and no other protection is provided; therefore, the fiber assembly is not suitable for an outdoor extreme pipeline environment such as silt and water immersion.